


Cool, Scary, Beautiful

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pure Crack, This is crack folks, Unadulterated Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Sam argue, fears are discovered, and Bobby keeps his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool, Scary, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spn_monthlyfic](http://spn-monthlyfic.livejournal.com/)'s July 2008 round. Unfortunately and due to unavoidable circumstances, ladydeth12 had to back out at the last minute. So, I'm filling in for her this month. And due to my current The Dark Knight obsession, this was the only thing I could actually write. So, have at it! LOLZ MAED UP PASTZ R FUN?! And I know the timing is completely off by a whole lot. My feeling on the matter is—SUCK IT UP!! ^_^*

"Okay, we're here," John announced. He put his arm over the backseat and looked at Dean and Sam, who were both looking at him with identical pouts. John frowned. Sam could get away with that because he was still only four years old, but Dean was old enough to know better by now. John gave Dean a look and Dean scowled back at him. "What?" John asked, shortly.

"Why am I staying _here_?" Dean asked, giving it all the whine he had in him. He was hunched in the corner of the backseat, but then he leaned forward, putting one hand on the top of the passenger seat's headrest. "I'm old enough to come with you."

"Dean," John said, sharply. "You're staying here because this job is dangerous and I need you to look out for Sammy. I've told you this. You _know_ this."

Dean bit his bottom lip and then said, "Well, I can look out for Sammy on my own. I don't need anyone's help!"

John stared hard at Dean. "I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter, Dean," he said, sternly. "I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it. Do I make myself clear?" Dean mumbled something unintelligible, and John repeated himself, louder and more forceful, " _Do I make myself clear_?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said. Then he grit his teeth and looked out the window.

John sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. He was getting too old to deal with this.

A knock on the window had John quickly looking up. Bobby was standing outside the door, shaking his head as if to say "What's keeping you?" John opened his door as Bobby stepped back.

"Hey, Bobby," John said, slowly. "Thanks for looking after my boys."

"No problem, John," Bobby replied. He scratched his nose and then asked, "Something the matter?"

John waved a hand dismissively in the air. "You know Dean. He always wants to come along."

Bobby chuckled. "The boy's too stupid for his own good." John gave him a look. "What? You know it's true. That recklessness is gonna get his ass in a lot of trouble when he gets older."

"Yeah, well," John trailed off, sighing. "Here's hoping it doesn't."

"Yup," Bobby said, nodding. "Hey, you don't mind me taking the boys to see a movie, do you?"

"Nah," John said, shaking his head. "It's fine." He rapped twice on the back door and opened it, saying, "Okay, let's go."

Sam scooted out first, grinning widely. "Hi, Bobby!" he exclaimed.

Bobby smiled back at him. "Hey, Sammy. How ya' been?"

"I had a dream that I could _fly_ ," Sam said. He spread his arms out and waved them a few times. "Like a bird, or an airplane!"

Dean got out of the backseat and muttered, "Hate airplanes."

Sam dropped his arms and made a face at Dean. "Well, I hate _you_."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Okay, that's enough," John said. Both boys stood straighter and stared at him, and it struck Bobby just how heavy-handed John was with his kids. They would probably enjoy a break from it. "You boys behave for Bobby. I don't want to hear that you caused him any trouble, understand?"

"Yes, sir," both boys chorused. Sam said it happily, but Dean seemed put-out by the whole affair.

"All right, then." John turned to Bobby and said, "I'll see you when I get back. Shouldn't be more than a couple days."

Bobby nodded. "See ya then."

John got in his truck and drove away, leaving Bobby, Dean, and Sam all there staring at each other. Dean was scowling and scuffing his foot on the ground, and Sam was staring at Dean with a small frown on his face.

Bobby sighed and clapped his hands on his thighs. "So, boys, you wanna go see a movie?"

Sam's face lit up, and he nodded. "Yeah!"

Dean kept on scuffing his foot, but asked, "What kind of movie?"

"Well, there's a new Batman movie out," Bobby said, and he didn't miss the way both boys' eyes lit up. "And I know how you two love your comics."

"Batman's _awesome_ ," Sam enthused. He looked at Dean and tugged on Dean's hand. "Come on, Dean, let's go."

Dean sighed and said, "Fine. We can go."

Sam grinned and looked back at Bobby. "When can we see it?"

"Well, right now if y'all want to," Bobby said. Sam ran to Bobby's car, opened the backseat, and got in. Dean followed him, turning slowly but beginning to walk faster as he got closer to the car.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the movie theatre and getting their seats. Before the movie started, Sam asked, "What's it called again?"

"The Dark Knight," Dean replied, rolling his eyes. "It says so on your ticket. See?" Dean pointed each word out individually to Sam. "The. Dark. Knight."

"Oh," Sam said. "Well, why's it called that? Isn't it about Batman?"

"Batman _is_ the dark knight," Dean said. "It's, like, a nickname for him."

"Oh," Sam said. It looked to Bobby like Sam had more he wanted to ask, but then the lights went down and they were all silent.

Two and a half hours later, they were leaving the theatre, and Dean was animatedly engaged in mimicking his favorite scenes.

"Want to see a magic trick?" Dean asked. He reached a hand out into the air and slammed it down hard, then put both hands up and said, "Ta da!"

Bobby herded them back into the car and began driving back to his place. "So, you boys liked it?"

"It was _awesome_ ," Dean said, grinning from ear to ear. "The Joker was _so cool_!"

Sam was quiet. Bobby looked at him in the rearview mirror and asked, "Sammy? You all right?"

Dean laughed. "Sammy's just scared of the Joker. Aren't you?" He hit Sam playfully on the shoulder. "He's just chicken."

Sam turned red and his eyebrows drew together. "Am _not_ ," he said.

"Are too," Dean replied. "I saw you. Every time the Joker came on screen, you were looking away!"

"Was not!"

"Were too."

"All right, Dean, stop pestering your brother," Bobby said. He sighed tiredly and then said, slowly, "You know, Sam, it's okay. To be afraid of things, I mean. There's nothing wrong with it."

"You're not afraid of anything," Sam said, quietly.

"Sure I am," Bobby said. "I'm afraid of lots of things."

Dean laughed. "Well, maybe _you_ are, but I know _I'm_ not."

Sam looked at Dean. "Yeah, right! You're scared of planes and you know it!"

Dean's face turned red and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Am not."

"Are too," Sam said.

"At least I'm not scared of _clowns_ ," Dean mocked. He waved his fingers in the air and said, "Ooohh… Happy the clown's coming for you…"

Sam turned white and then hit Dean in the shoulder. "Stop it!" he shrieked. "That's not funny!"

"Dean, stop terrorizing your little brother," Bobby said. "All right, we're not talking about the movie anymore."

"But—" Dean began.

"Ah!" Bobby said, interrupting him. "I mean it, boys. Not another word out of you until we get back to my place, got it?"

"Got it," both boys chorused, and Bobby didn't hear anything from them for the rest of the trip.

When John came back, a few days later, Dean had finally gotten tired of mocking Sam about his newly-discovered fear of clowns, mostly because Sam had started back at him about Dean's fear of airplanes. Dean thought the Joker was "the coolest ever", Sam thought the Joker was "too scary", and Bobby thought the entire thing had been blown way out of proportion any way he looked at it.

"So, guess I'm taking them back now," John said after he got out of his truck.

"Reckon you should, you idgit," Bobby said, shaking his head. "And give me some time off before you leave them with me again, all right?"

John looked immediately concerned. "Why? What happened?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing. Just a little sibling rivalry, and I just ain't used to it."

John chuckled and nodded. "It can take some getting used to, I'll give ya that." John gestured to the truck and Dean and Sam both scrambled in the backseat. Bobby saw them start arguing as soon as the door was closed, and he rolled his eyes skyward. "Thanks," John said before he walked back to his truck.

Bobby watched them drive away with relief. It was good to be alone again. Anyway, _he_ had thought the Joker was beautiful, but no one had asked him _his_ opinion on the matter.

 

_fin._


End file.
